


You're Pretty In Pink

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pink Kryptonite, Supercorptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara is unknowingly infected with pink kryptonite. This results in Kara being unable to contain herself causing her to kiss Lena during a lunch they share together. Lena kisses Kara back, having had feelings for Kara for a long time and the two begin dating. But soon they find out that Kara has been infected with pink kryptonite this whole time, causing an "emotional shift" in the Kryptonian. What will the consequences be of this discovery?...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 299





	1. Love by Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to this fic. I just want to leave her that for the entirety of October I will be posting a chapter of a fic EVERY day, so that's 31 chapters! This is to celebrate Supercorptober, and this will range from a chapter of existing fics and new ones. So please check them out!

Kara is flying through National City making her way to a high security warehouse whose alarm is going off.

“Supergirl, are you on the scene?” Alex asks through the comms unit.

“I’m almost there Alex.” Kara replies as she approaches the warehouse.

“Okay be careful. J’onn and I will join you shortly.” Alex says.

Kara stops herself from flying and just hovers above the warehouse. Kara uses her x-ray vision and can see that no one is inside. Kara thinks the whole situation is very strange. The security alert clearly had been triggered by someone according to Brainy, yet no one is inside. Kara also thinks it is strange because usually people rob these types of highly secure warehouses or facilities in the middle of the night, not at 11AM in the morning.

Kara continues to look around at the building and the surrounding area, she still sees nothing of note. Not a single person is around.

“This is stupid.” Kara says and then goes flying inside, breaking open the door to the building.

Kara carefully makes her way through the building, passing through many rooms that are storing various different items. Eventually as she approaches what she presumes is the heart of the building she hears a ticking noise. Kara steps closer and closer, using her ears to track down the location. She soon finds herself in the largest room in the entire building with many crates, all covered with large plastic cloths over them.

“Typical.” Kara mutters to herself.

At this point Kara knows she can’t use her x-ray vision because there are too many items and creates in the room, and she doesn’t even know what is making the ticking noise, although she has a good idea that she hopes is wrong. So Kara continues to use her hearing to track the ticking, which seems to be getting faster. Kara walks between various storage crates, looking around, using her hearing until eventually she think she’s found the source of the noise. Kara sees something covered in a large plastic sheet. Kara approaches the source of the noise and quickly removes the plastic sheet revealing a device that has a timer counting down, a bomb. It reads 10 seconds.

“Kara we’re coming inside.” Alex says through comms.

“Bomb!!” Kara yells through her comms to Alex.

Kara knows she could run away, and get out in time, but it’s unlikely this bomb will harm her. It is possible however that the bomb could damage the building and hurt or even kill Alex so Kara can’t leave it. Kara thinks she could fly away with it but she might not have enough time to get the blast away from Alex. So Kara does the only solution she thinks may work and jumps on the bomb and covers it with her body and her cape.

3... 2.... 1.... Boom!!

The bomb explodes sending Kara flying back, a big ball of fire engulfs the room. But thanks to Kara the damage is mostly contained to the storage room she is in.

“Kara!!!” Alex yells through the comms.

Kara has been flung back across the room on top of a bunch of broken wooden box crates. She gets up and sees pink dust briefly fall down from the air onto the ground, before it seems to just disappear. Kara doesn’t think about it too much and quickly uses her freeze breath to put out the fire. Once Kara is done Alex and J’onn come running in.

“Oh thank god, you’re okay!” Alex says in relief as she pulls her sister in for a hug.

Alex then ends the hug and pushes Kara hard.

“That was stupid! What do you think you were doing coming in alone! And not flying away when you knew it was a bomb!” Alex says, annoyed.

“I know I shouldn’t have come in alone.... but I didn’t see anyone inside so.... I just thought why wait?.... and I didn’t fly off because I wanted to contain the bomb just in case it was big enough to hurt you.” Kara says to her sister.

Alex’s angry face drops, a bit.

“Well.... it looks like we don’t have too much to go on to find out who did this....” J’onn interrupts, “See anything of note before the explosion?”

“No. It was all normal. I just heard a ticking and when I found it I knew it was a bomb once I took the cover off from the crate it was in. It then exploded like a normal bomb. The only difference was once I got up from being flung on some broken wood crates over there, there was some pink dust in the air, but it disappeared when it fell on the floor.” Kara says.

“Hmm.... well we can’t say for sure that that was part of the bomb. It could have just been something inside one of these crates that got destroyed.” J’onn says.

“Well I’m taking you back to The Tower to give you a medical examination Kara.” Alex says.

“Ughh Alex!!” Kara whines.

“No arguments Kara! We have no idea what you might have been exposed to. Please, for me?” Alex replies.

Kara sighs.

“Fine.” Kara huffs.

“While you two do that I’ll give Brainy a call and have him examine the the blast site, see if he can find anything.”

* * *

About 45 minutes later Kara and Alex are back at the Tower. Alex is finishing up her medical exam of Kara.

“Alright, everything seems to be normal. But I still think you should just rest.” Alex says.

“No, I’m fine Alex.” Kara moans.

“Kara...” Alex begins sternly but is interrupted by the vibrating of Kara’s phone on the table.

Kara uses her speed to move over to quickly get her phone. On it she reads a reminder that she is supposed to be having lunch with Lena at 12PM, right now.

“Shoot! I’m late! I’m supposed to be having lunch with Lena.” Kara says.

“You should cancel, she’ll understand.” Alex suggests.

“No way! I’m fine Alex, really.” Kara says.

“But Kara....” Alex begins, but before she can finish Kara has changed back into her regular clothes and is heading out the balcony.

“I’ll see you later Alex!” Kara calls out as she flies away.

* * *

Kara arrives at Lena’s office in L-Corp with Big Belly Burger in hand. She comes in the normal way. That way if they are interrupted people don’t find it strange and wonder how Kara Danvers somehow got inside Lena’s office.

“Kara, it’s good to see you.” Lena smiles as she gets up from behind her desk and approaches Kara.

Kara smiles widely as she sees Lena.

“You too Lena, I missed you.” Kara says as she takes Lena in for a hug.

Kara takes in Lena’s scent as she hugs her, feeling amazing just hugging Lena.

“Kara we saw each other yesterday.” Lena giggles.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.” Kara replies as they end the hug.

Lena in response smiles widely at Kara.

From there Kara and Lena’s lunch continues as it normally does. Kara and Lena sit on the couch next to each other and tuck into their burgers, with Lena tells Kara about her day so far, and Kara does the same. Eventually about half an hour later both women have finished their food and Lena is just telling Kara about a new product that she’s working on. Kara just watches Lena speak, and looks at her face. Kara feels her heart beating suddenly as she studies Lena’s lips, and sees Lena looking so happy as she just chats to her. Kara feels overwhelmed. 

Kara continues to study Lena’s lips and then everything about her face. She feels like she’s being filled up, and her heart is beating so fast. Kara begins to think about how beautiful Lena is. She has amazing green eyes with a flick of some other colors in them, making them so special and unique just like her. Kara also is just in awe of Lena's beauty in its entirety, she has a perfect chin, perfect eyebrows, perfect nose, everything is just perfect about her. Eventually once again Kara moves her gaze back to Lena’s lips. Kara then leans in and quickly plants a kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena doesn’t respond to the kiss and Kara quickly pulls away, panicked.

“Lena... I’m sorry.... I don’t know why I did that.... I..... I should go...” Kara says and stands up to leave.

Lena quickly stands up and tugs on Kara’s shirt to pull her closer to her, kissing Kara softly. Kara quickly responds. The kiss starts out as a soft and gently kiss, but it soon turns passionate, as if both women are hungry for more from each other. Eventually Lena and Kara break away from each other, both catching their breath, but they end up close, leaning their foreheads together. When they part Kara notices Lena’s crying.

“Lena, why the tears?” Kara asks worried, as she uses her finger to wipe the tears from Lena's cheek. Lena leans into the touch.

“They’re happy tears..... I’ve just wanted to do that for so long.” Lena admits.

“Really?” Kara asks surprised.

“Yes. I’ve been in love with you for so long Kara.... I just.... I thought you didn’t feel the same so I.... suppressed my feelings....” Lena explains.

“You..... you love me?” Kara asks, surprised once more.

Lena quickly moves to put some distance between herself and Kara, looking awkward.

“I mean..... I.... I shouldn’t have said that..... you just kissed me and..... here I am making things awkward... that’s supposed to be your job.” Lena says as she tries to joke to change the topic.

Kara takes a breath.

“I love you too Lena.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara in the eyes shocked.

“You do?” Lena asks.

“Yes.... Of course I do.... I mean....” Kara says and then laughs, “I’m so stupid for not realising it sooner.”

Kara flops back down onto the couch, and Lena follows suit.

“So.... so is that why you kissed me?” Lena asks.

“No... I mean.... I don’t know..... I was just sitting here.... watching you talk.... and I was looking at your face.... and you looked so happy..... and just so so beautiful..... and then I couldn’t take my eyes off your lips.... and.... and I just had to kiss you...... then when we kissed it’s like everything clicked.... Its like a fog had been lifted and it allowed me to see my true feelings for you. See that I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara explains.

Lena’s face lights up and she scoots closer to Kara.

“I love you too.” Lena replies with a big smile on her face and begins to approach Kara for another kiss.

“I like it when you smile.” Kara hums before Lena takes Kara in for another gentle, yet amazing kiss.

“Then don’t ever stop kissing me.” Lena replies.

“Never.” Kara says back and takes Lena in for a deep passionate kiss.

Unbeknownst to either of the women as Kara and Lena kiss on that couch in L-Corp, particles of pink Kryptonite continue to flood through Kara's body, exposing her entirely, with it being completely unnoticeable to the outside.


	2. Relationship by Kryptonite

After Kara and Lena kissed in Lena’s office they both regretfully parted ways as they both had to get back to work. But they promised one another that they would discuss more what they are now to each other after game night, which Kara is hosting at her apartment.

Throughout the day Kara has a permanent smile on her face. One that Nia questions her about constantly, but Kara gives nothing away. Kara just tries to kill as much time as possible, wishing for time to move faster so she could be with Lena again. Eventually 5PM arrives and Kara quickly leaves CatCo and heads home. 

When Kara gets to her apartment she knows that everyone won’t start arriving until around 7PM, so Kara spends her time picking out the perfect outfit. Kara wants to wear something that she hopes Lena will think is sexy, but at the same time she doesn’t want to wear anything that makes everyone else think she is trying too hard. So after Kara has a shower she chooses to wear some tight jeans that show off her ass, and a flannel short sleeve shirt.

At 6:30PM there is a knock at Kara’s door and she quickly runs over to open it. When she opens it she sees Lena standing before her.

“Lena!” Kara smiles.

“Kara I....” Lena begins, but before she can continue Kara is kissing Lena passionately and has pulled her into her apartment. Lena kisses Kara back with hunger.

After a few minutes the two women break apart with big smiles on their faces.

“Sorry. I just really like kissing you.” Kara smiles at Lena.

“Never be sorry for that.” Lena replies with a cheeky smile.

Kara takes a happy deep breath.

“Anyway, I thought maybe we could talk before everyone gets here, instead of after. If that’s okay with....” Lena begins.

“Yes!!” Kara interrupts eagerly.

Lena raises a questioning eyebrow at Kara interrupting her.

“Sorry.... I..... I just don’t want to wait Lena.... I want to establish what this is as soon as possible.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Lena replies and grabs Kara’s hand and leads her to the couch.

Once the two women take a seat on the couch next to one another Lena takes Kara in for a brief kiss. Kara replies with a high pitched moan.

“Anyway. Kara..... I want us to..... go on dates...... to..... to be girlfriends.... and I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” Lena explains.

Kara smiles widely at Lena.

“Lena.” Kara says as she places a hand on Lena’s arm, “I want that too. I love you. I wish I’d realised it years ago. But I do love you. I want to be with you, only you, in any way you’ll have me.” 

Lena smiles for a moment before her smile drops for a bit.

“Kara... I..... I’m not just talking about kissing..... I’m talking about more than that.... about sex....” Lena says hesitantly.

Kara chuckles.

“I know silly.” Kara replies.

Lena gets a surprised look on her face once more.

“Okay, but Kara.... do you..... do you find me physically attractive..... as..... as even though you love me.... and I love you..... this...... we might not be able to give each other what we need if you don’t find me physically attractive.” Lena explains hesitantly.

“Lena, I think you’re stunning. I always have, even before I realised I love you. And honestly all day I have been imagining me placing gentle kisses down your naked body, and on your breasts, and making you moan.” Kara says with a blush.

Lena smiles back wickedly.

“Well..... maybe we can try some of that after everyone leaves tonight. If that’s okay with you?” Lena suggests.

“Yes!! I really want to!” Kara says and then bites her lip shyly, “But.... Lena.... I’ve.... I’ve never been with a woman...... so..... you’ll need to show me....” 

Lena now places her hands in Kara’s.

“That’s okay darling. If you are sure you want this, I’ll show you exactly what to do. You don’t have to be scared.” Lena says.

Kara nods and takes Lena in for another kiss.

“Okay. But I think we should wait to tell people about us..... until.... after game night.... okay?” Lena asks.

“Okay. Yes, I agree.” Kara smiles and kisses Lena again.

* * *

Game night goes just as normal. Nia, Alex, Kelly, J’onn and Brainy all arrive. The group orders Chinese with extra extra potstickers for Kara. They then start off with Pictionary which Alex and Kara win. They then move on to Clue which Brainy wins, even though Alex cheated and lied about what she knew. Or as Alex put it “I made a mistake Kara.” Then finally the group finished off the night with a game of Monopoly, which Lena wins.

“Well played Lena!” Kara says in congratulations.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena replies.

“Yeah.... totally a fair win....” Alex mutters.

“What is that Alex?” Kara asks.

“Oh come on Kara! You basically purposely bankrupted yourself to Lena so she could win.” Alex says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara lies, poorly.

Several minutes after the group have put away the board games Nia, J’onn and Brainy head out, leaving Kelly, Alex, Lena and Kara behind. Alex and Kelly begin to put on their coats to leave.

“Lena would you like a lift back to your place? We’ll be driving right passed your apartment.” Alex asks.

“Oh.... no.... I.... I think I’ll stay for a bit...” Lena says, hesitantly.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty late.” Alex says with a little smile.

“No.... I..... uhhh.” Lena says and looks to Kara for help.

Alex begins laughing loudly. Both Lena and Kara turn and look at Alex confused.

“I’m sorry. I’m just messing with you Lena.” Alex laughs.

“Okay....” Lena says unsure.

“Yeah. I totally see what’s going on here.” Alex smiles.

“What’s.... what’s going on here?” Kara asks confused.

“Yes. As Alex put it ‘Lena and Kara have been eye fucking all night’” Kelly says with a smile.

“We have not!” Kara protests.

“Kara, you and Lena haven’t been able to take your eyes off each other all night. Not to mention for the entire game of Clue you held hands with Lena.” Alex says.

Kara blushes.

“I..... I.... uhmm....” Kara says awkwardly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Alex raises her hands, “We’ll go. We can talk about this when you are both ready.” 

“I.... I....” Kara says, not knowing what to say.

“Thank you Alex.” Lena says with a smile as she takes Kara’s hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  Alex gives Kara and Lena a nod in response, while Kelly waves, and then the two leave. Kara lets out a sigh of relief once the door is closed.

“Well that was awkward.” Kara says.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been eye fucking me all night.” Lena smiles.

“I.... I.... I was not....” Kara says, but not very convincingly at all.

“Don’t worry darling, I was totally eye fucking you all night as well.” Lena says as she takes Kara in for a gentle kiss.

“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters after the kiss ends.

“Now, what would you like to do? Cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?” Lena asks.

“I want to go to bed.” Kara says confidently.

“Oh, are you tired darling?” Lena asks.

“No. I want you in bed, with me, now.” Kara says with confidence as she grabs Lena by the waist.

“Oh my.” Lena squeaks surprised as Kara pulls her close, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. More than anything.” Kara confirms.

“Then take me to bed Kara Zor-El.” Lena says.

That night Lena guides Kara gently, telling her what to do, what feels best for her. But Lena soon finds that Kara is a natural she doesn’t need much guidance after Lena explains what she likes the first time round. This results in Kara and Lena making each other moan for several hours until they finally both collapse into a ball, tangled in one another, and fall asleep.

* * *

Over the next week Kara and Lena continue their new romantic relationship. They sleep over at each other’s apartments every night, falling asleep after satisfying each other thoroughly. Kara herself is extremely happy. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy. She finally feels she has found that special someone, and she finds it so ironic she was under her nose all this time.

On Friday a week after the explosion Alex sends Kara a text.

**Alex (to Kara):** Kar, when you’re done at CatCo can you please come to The Tower.

**Kara (to Alex):** Ok... Is it important? As I’m supposed to be having dinner with Lena.

**Alex:** Yes, v important! Come here right away!

**Kara:** Fine. I’ll be there just after 5.

Kara then texts Lena.

**Kara (to Lena):** Alex has asked me to come by The Tower, so I might be late picking you up for dinner.

**Lena (to Kara):** Oh, that’s alright. I’m going to be done early anyway. I’ll just meet you at The Tower.

**Kara:** That’s perfect! :)

**Lena:** :) Can’t wait to see you love.

**Kara:** Me neither. Xxxxx I love you.

**Lena:** Love you too. Xxx

**Kara:** I only get 3 kisses?! I gave you 5!!! 

**Lena:** I guess that means I owe you two more later ;).

**Kara:** Well when you put it that way.,...

**Lena:** Good. Anyway I must get back to work

**Kara:** yeah me too. I’ll see you later. Love you.

**Lena:** Love you too darling.

Kara puts her phone down with a happy sigh. She can’t wait for 5PM to arrive so she can head to The Tower and get through whatever Alex needs and then spend the rest of her evening and weekend with Lena.

* * *

Kara arrives at The Tower, landing on the balcony. Only Alex and Brainy are inside.

“Hi, guys so what’s up?” Kara asks with a smile.

Alex has a glum look on her face.

“Kara..... I think you should sit down...” Alex says.

Kara now gets a worried look on her face.

“Alex you’re scaring me.... what is it? Is someone hurt?” Kara asks, starting to panic.

“No! No, that’s not it.” Alex quickly says.

Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

“Over the last week.... Brainy has been studying the remains of the warehouse explosion and.....” Alex begins.

Alex is then interrupted by the ding of the elevator, revealing Lena. Kara turns around and gets up to great Lena with a smile.

“Hey Lee, it’s good to see you.” Kara says as she takes Lena in for a brief kiss.

“Hmm you too darling” Lena hums.

Kara and Lena then walk back to Alex.

“Sorry, sis go on....” Kara says.

“I uhh.....” Alex now says more nervous.

“Alex? Is everything okay?” Lena asks.

“I.... I wanted to do this with just Kara here.... but.....” Alex says and then takes a deep sigh, “This involves you as well..... so you deserve to know too.”

“Okay....” Lena replies, unsure.

“I.... I was just telling Kara, Brainy just finished examining the warehouse explosion Kara was in last week.” Alex repeats.

Lena nods.

“And.... uhh.... Brainy please tell them....” Alex almost begs.

Brainy nods.

“I examined all the compounds and residual at the explosion site. I found that what you encountered was a standard bomb, triggered by a motion sensor. I also looked through hundreds of hours of security footage from inside the building and security cameras around it and found no suspicious activity. I believe that the bomb was triggered by a box falling inside the warehouse itself. Of course the question still remains why the warehouse was storing a bomb in the first place.” Brainy explains.

“Okay..... I don’t see why you guys couldn’t tell us this over the phone.” Kara says with an annoyed frown, she just wants to go and have her dinner date with Lena.

“Brainy, that’s not what I was asking you to explain.” Alex says to him with a glare.

“Right.” Brainy nods, “You described to us a pink dust in the room just after the bomb exploded, but then you said you believe it evaporated. Well.... I studied the scene and was able to find molecular traces of this substance, and upon further analysis I recognised it’s structural properties.” 

Brainy then uses his tablet to cause a molecular atom structure appear on the big monitor screens in front of them.

“Kryptonite.” Lena says, recognising immediately.

“What?! But.... I was fine after.... Alex even tested me.” Kara says confused.

“Yes Kara I did. But..... I didn’t think to examine your blood at a microscopic level. I just did some basic blood tests. When we examined it at a microscopic level recently we found traces of that pink Kryptonite within your blood.” Alex explains.

“Okay.... but I’m fine.... it didn’t do anything to me.” Kara says.

Brainy and Alex look at each other.

“What?” Kara asks concerned.

“Kara..... we believe that ...... well.... Brainy studied the properties of this pink Kryptonite and he was able to make a good guess as to what it’s effects would be on Kryptonians.” Alex says.

“Yes, I can say with 92.8% certainty that this Kryptonite causes an emotional shift in Kryptonians.” Brainy explains.

Lena lets out a deep breath, realising what this means. 

“Emotional shift? What are you talking about?” Kara asks, still confused.

“It makes you gay Kara.” Alex says bluntly.

“It what?!” Kara asks surprised.

“It makes you gay! Think about what happened right after you were exposed to the Kryptonite.” Alex says.

“Nothing happened. I went and had lunch with Lena.” Kara says.

“Yes, and what happened during that lunch?” Alex prods.

“We.... kissed.....” Kara says realising.

“Yes Kara. Look, Brainy was able to come up with an injection that we have here that will destroy the Kryptonite still in your system. I just need to inject you, you’ll fall unconscious for a few hours and then everything will be back to normal.” Alex says.

“No, no, this.... no.... I love Lena.... this.... it’s not Kryptonite.... I know what I feel..... I know how I felt before.... and how I feel now.... I..... I....” Kara says panicking.

“Kara, can we have a minute alone?” Alex asks her sister.

Kara nods and follows Alex into another room.

“Kara, I can’t imagine what you are going through, and how this makes you feel. But what you feel isn’t real. It’s..... it’s just an effect of the Kryptonite..... just like what happened with the red Kryptonite.” Alex explains.

“But the thoughts I had, the things I did with red Kryptonite were buried deep inside me. How do you know this isn’t the same case?” Kara asks.

“I... I guess we don’t..... but..... you owe it to yourself, and to Lena to take the injection..... None of this is your fault Kara.” Alex says.

“No!! I know how I feel!! I.... I love Lena!!! This is real!!! You can’t convince me otherwise!!!” Kara says annoyed and runs out of the room.

“Kara!!” Alex calls after her.

Kara runs over into the main room to Lena.

“Lena.... I don’t know how you feel about this..... but.... I love you...... I have never been this happy..... that is a fact...... that isn’t the Kryptonite that’s just true..... so please..... please.... can we just go.... I love you Lena..... nothing will change that.... please.” Kara begs with tears in her eyes.

Lena looks up at the slightly taller Kara.

“Okay darling. I trust you. Let’s go home.” Lena smiles and takes Kara in for a brief kiss.

“Lena you can’t!” Alex calls out.

Before Lena can respond Kara has taken Lena into her arms and flown her out of The Tower.

* * *

Kara and Lena land inside Kara's apartment a few minutes after they leave The Tower. Kara quickly changes into her regular clothes and out of her super suit.

“I love you Lena. That is true. Nothing will change that. I’m going to show you how much.” Kara says as she takes Lena in for a hungry kiss.

“I love you too, my darling.” Lena replies.

The two women kiss and Kara leads Lena into her bedroom. Kara has her back to the bed and is still kissing Lena when she pulls back because she feels  tears on Lena’s cheek.

“Lena? Why are you....” Kara begins as she looks at Lena and sees a few tears running down her face. Kara then stops when she feels a prick on her right arm. Kara looks over and sees that Lena has injected her with the pink Kryptonite cure.

_ When Alex went to talk to Kara in private in The Tower for a few moments Lena just stood still in silence, processing. But she ultimately came to the conclusion that while it will devastate her, she has to give Kara the cure, even if she has to force it on her. So Lena secretly picked up the cure and placed it in her pocket. _

Kara looks back into Lena’s eyes.

“No.” Kara says softly and sadly, with a single tear running down her cheek.

“I’m sorry.... I had to do this for you.” Lena says softly.

“Lena I....” Kara begins but begins to fall back and stoop in Lena’s arms.

Lena catches Kara as she falls backwards and gently places her on the bed. When she is done Kara is unconscious.  Lena spends the next few minutes changing Kara into pyjamas and then getting her under the covers into bed, all while she cries quietly. When Lena is done she spends a few minutes writing a hand written note which she places by Kara’s bed side.

Lena eventually leaves Kara’s bedroom and gets out her phone.

**Lena (to Alex):** I gave Kara the cure. She’s in her bed now.

**Alex (to Lena):** Brainy told me he saw you take it. Are you okay?

**Lena:** Not really. I think I’m going to go away for a while. I left Kara a note by her bed.

**Alex:** Okay. Whatever you think is best. 

**Alex:** I’m sorry this happened to you Lena.

**Lena:** Thank you. I’m leaving Kara’s now, if you want to come over and watch her.

**Alex:** Okay. I hope you do whatever you need to, to process all this.

**Lena:** Thank you

Lena then puts her phone away and wipes the tears from her face. She takes one last look at Kara lying unconscious on the bed from where she's standing in Kara's living room.

"Goodbye my love." Lena says and then walks out of Kara's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who still don't know, for the entire of October I'm posting a new chapter a day of different supercorp fics for Supercorptober. So please check them out if you enjoyed this fic/chapter.


	3. Real love by Kryptonite?

Kara wakes up with a jump several hours after Lena injected her with the pink kryptonite cure. Kara notices that her entire apartment is in darkness, it must be the middle of the night. She moves the covers to get out of bed and notices that she is dressed in her pyjamas.  Kara turns her bedside lamp on and then hears someone moving on the couch in her living room.

“Lena?” Kara calls out, unsure.

Kara then hears movement off the couch and finally notices that the figure is not Lena, it’s Alex. Alex gets up and walks over into Kara’s bedroom.

“Alex?.... What..... what are you doing here?” Kara asks.

“I.... what do you remember Kara?” Alex asks as she sits down on the bed next to Kara, a soft look on her face.

“I.... remember coming back here with Lena and then...... she.... she injected me with the pink kryptonite cure.....” Kara says in a quiet tone.

“Yes, she did. I..... I didn’t know she was going to do that.... But I’m glad she did... How do you feel?” Alex asks.

Kara looks away from Alex for a moment and takes a moment to think, assessing her emotions.

“I..... I.....” Kara begins and then has tears in her eyes, “I still love Lena”

Alex looks at Kara with a slightly confused look on her face.

“I.... well maybe the cure didn’t work.... tomorrow I’ll test your blood to see if you have any pink kryptonite in it.” Alex says.

“Alex!” Kara says firmly, “What..... what’s it going to take for you to accept my feelings for Lena are real! As I know if you don’t find pink kryptonite in my blood again you’ll probably come up with some other excuse!”

Alex sighs.

“I.... I don’t know Kara, and I’m sorry.... But.... it’s not fair to Lena..... until we can know for sure....” Alex says with a comforting look on her face.

“But how do we know ‘for sure’?” Kara asks, frustrated.

“I..... well if the blood tests come back negative..... we should give you some time to emotionally adjust maybe.... Potentially your feelings may just be an after effect..... But maybe.... maybe you can explore them with Kelly and we can leave it up to her to judge if they are true feelings or not.” Alex suggests.

“I.... okay...” Kara says quietly with a nod, “Where’s Lena?”

Alex gets a sad look on her face.

“After she injected you she called me to tell me what happened...... She..... she’s going away for a while to sort out her own feelings..... she left you a note...” Alex says, pointing to the folded up piece of paper on Kara’s bedside table.

“She’s..... she’s leaving??” Kara asks as she begins to cry, “Alex.... I just got her back..... after almost a year of her not being..... I.... I can’t lose her again...”

Alex takes Kara in for a hug.

“You won’t Kara. I..... you both just need time. I’m just so sorry this is happening to both of you.”

Kara continues to cry for a few more minutes while Alex continues to sooth Kara with a hug. Eventually Kara pulls away and wipes the tears from her face.

“What... what time is it?” Kara asks.

“It’s close to 4AM.” Alex replies.

“Okay..... you should go home....” Kara suggests.

“No, Kara I’m not leaving you.” Alex says firmly.

“Alex. I appreciate it..... but I’d like to be alone now..... I want to read Lena’s note alone.... please...” Kara says in an almost pleading tone.

Alex looks at Kara with a frown for a few moments, but eventually her features soften.

“Okay.... but you have to promise me if anything happens you’ll call me. And you’ll come to The Tower tomorrow for a blood test.” Alex says.

“Yes, okay.” Kara agrees.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone then.” Alex says as she stands up from the bed. “I love you Kara.”

“Love you too.” Kara replies.

Alex smiles down at Kara and gives her a stroke on the top of the head and then exits Kara’s bedroom, and a few moments after she leaves Kara’s apartment. After Alex leaves Kara just takes a few moments to gather her breathing, and her nerves, to read the note left by Lena. Kara is utterly terrified as to what she is going to find out in the note.

After about 10 minutes Kara finally gets her nerve and picks up the note. The note is written on a piece of paper which has been folded in two, with Kara written on it.  Kara takes a deep breath and opens up the note.

_ Kara, _

__

_ I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for misleading you, and giving you the pink kryptonite cure injection. I know we promised to never lie or deceive each other again, and I broke that promise. I did it because I knew that you need to have the pink kryptonite removed from you. I owe it to you. Even though a part of me was desperate to just allow it all to continue. But that would have been incredibly selfish of me. _

__

_ I’m so sorry that I didn’t realise something was wrong sooner. As you were infected by the pink kryptonite, ~~I now feel~~ I now know, that I took advantage of you. I should have realised how ridiculous it was of me to think that after almost 4 years you’d suddenly express feelings for me, and return the feelings I’ve had for a long time. It was so selfish of me not to see that, and I’m so so sorry. I got lost in the moment of being with you, because I love you Kara. I know now that might feel weird for you to read, but I can’t deny it now. _

__

_ I’m going to go away for a while. I can’t say when I’ll be back. I just need to sort through things in my head. I don’t think I could bare being in a room with you at the moment with you knowing my true feelings and you not returning them, that’s why writing this note is so much easier. But please, none of this is your fault Kara. Please don’t ever blame yourself. I really hope that we get to see each other again one day, with all of this behind us. But until then, I don’t really know what to say actually..... _

__

_ Lena _

As Kara finishes reading the note she notices stains throughout the note, some of which that have smudged the ink. It is obvious that as Lena wrote the note she was crying, and her tears fell on the note to make the stains.  Kara clutches the note to her chest and crawls up into a ball and sobs on her bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks there is no sign of Lena. No one seems to know where she has gone at L-Corp. The only thing that people do know is that before Lena left she placed Samantha Arias in charge of the company, operating from the Metropolis L-Corp offices.  Kara herself has been trying to keep her mind occupied. She thinks about Lena all the time, and even after a few weeks her feelings haven’t changed. Alex and Brainy have carried out many many tests on Kara all of which have come back stating that she no longer has any pink kryptonite in her system. While at the same time Kara has been going to therapy with Kelly to help process her feelings, and allow her to study them to see if they are real.

After the third week Kara is going in for another therapy session with Kelly. Kara knows that today is the 10th therapy session and will be the one where Kelly makes her assessment on Kara’s ‘emotional state’, i.e. whether she thinks Kara actually loves Lena or not.

The session starts normally, with the two chatting about various things on Kara’s mind, and her emotional response to them. Eventually Kelly changes her tact.

“Okay Kara. I’d like to ask you about Lena now if that’s okay?” Kelly asks in a soft comforting tone.

“Yes.... okay...” Kara replies quietly.

“It’s been over three weeks now since you last saw her. How are you feeling about that?”

Kara scoffs, and in response Kelly gets a frown on her face.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have scoffed at that question.  I was just thinking the answer is so obvious.” Kara explains.

“That’s okay, go on Kara.” Kelly says with a slight smile.

“I’m.... I’m devastated.... I’m anxious.... I’m afraid.... I’m upset..... I’m angry.... I’m so many things.... and the more time that passes.... the longer I don’t hear from Lena..... the more I think it’s unlikely she will ever return.” Kara says.

Kelly nods.

“You say you are angry. What are you angry at? Lena?” Kelly asks.

“No!” Kara quickly replies, “Well I don’t know.... maybe..... I’d say I’m more annoyed at Lena for running away and not staying to talk to me.... she just wrote off the possibility of my feelings for her being real without any further assessment...... But I’m mostly just angry that this happened to be honest. I just got Lena back after almost a year of us not being friends, and now she’s gone again.” Kara explains.

“I understand Kara. But I think you need to understand from Lena’s perspective, just like you she will have a lot to sort through. All of us jump to conclusions, and given Lena’s history with you, you shouldn’t be surprised that she did that here. I’m not saying she’s right, or you are. But both of you are justified to feel that way.” Kelly explains.

Kara nods slowly.

“Now, you say you are afraid. Afraid of what exactly?” Kelly asks.

“Afraid that Lena won’t ever come back. Afraid I’ll never see Lena again. Afraid that after all this time this happens and it makes me realise I am in love with Lena, and then we lose our chance before it even really began.” 

“I understand..... you really believe your feelings for Lena are genuine don’t you?” Kelly asks.

“Yes! It’s been three weeks! There is no kryptonite in my system. But not only that! I now think and realise all our moments we shared together over the years, why they were special. At the time there was something I just couldn’t put my finger on. Spending time with Lena made me feel.... bubbly and happy..... I couldn’t explain it.... but now I know it’s because I was falling in love with her.” Kara explains.

“I see. And how does your friendship with Lena and your relationship particularly compare with other close female friends you’ve had in the passed?” Kelly asks.

“I.... I’ve never really had any close female friends before Lena..... I mean the closest now would be Nia.... and it feels different with Nia. I just.... I think that might have been another reason I didn’t realise it sooner, because I had nothing to compare it to. I just thought how I was feeling with Lena was how it felt to have a close female friend.”

“Okay.” Kelly nods, “Why don’t you tell me about some of the moments with Lena that you mentioned. Looking back now are there any moments that particularly stick out to you where you felt an emotional connection to her?”

Kara is silent for a moment.

“Yes, I can think of three very specific times.” Kara replies.

Kelly nods for Kara to continue.

“I remember last year when James had been struggling with side effects of the Harun-El. I was trying to write an article to expose Lex. I went to Lena to try and get some information to help, but Lena got upset with me, because I hadn’t been there as Kara for her, I forgot, as I was only there as Supergirl. But later, Lena came to me in CatCo. She told me that she had worked with Lex on the Harun-El, and she was one of the reasons he escaped. As she explained it to me she was so vulnerable in front of me. She cried, and I think she was so sure that I was going to yell at her, and tell her I wanted nothing to do with her. But without even a second thought I took her into my arms and told her she is a 'kind hearted beautiful soul', which is true. I felt so connected to her in that moment.”

“I understand. Emotional vulnerability very often connects us to one another. You said you had two more times to discuss?” Kelly says, urging Kara to continue.

“Yes, another time that sticks out for me is about 6 months after I met Lena. Lena’s former boyfriend Jack Spheer came to National City, and long story short Jack had experimented on himself and was being controlled by someone. Lena had to sacrifice Jack to save me as Supergirl. Afterwards I went to Lena’s office to comfort her. She told me that she was scared of how emotionally cold she felt, and who that might have meant she was. I told her she didn’t need to worry about that. But she was so scared that because of her coldness she’d drive people away, just like her other family members. I told her that I would be there for her always. We sat together on her couch in her office, with her head resting on my shoulder for a while after that.” Kara explains.

Kelly nods with a smile.

“Then.... the final moment I can think of was just under a year ago. Lena and I went to the Fortress of Solitude to get some stuff that could take down Leviathan. At the time I thought Lena had forgiven me for keeping my secret identity from her, she pretended that she had. But after we took down Leviathan I found Lena with Myriad, a mind control device, in her hands. She told me she’d been manipulating me all that time, that she didn’t forgive me. She was so upset and angry with me. She’d then programmed the Fortress to trap me in kryptonite. She yelled at me with tears in her eyes about how I hurt her, and I cried as well. She then left with Myriad, and I just stood there trapped, crying. But even though I was trapped in Kryptonite which is always painful, I was most in pain from my heart hurting, because I realised how much I’d hurt Lena, and it hurt so much to think that she hated me.” Kara says, ending with a sad smile.

Kelly sits in silence for a few moments, allowing herself to process everything that Kara has told her, while also giving Kara a chance to say anything else she may want to add to the story.

“Okay. Thank you for sharing those memories with me Kara.” Kelly says.

Kara nods in silence again.

“So we are now at the end of our tenth session.” Kelly says.

“Does... does that mean you can give your opinion now on my ‘emotional state’?” Kara asks, nervously.

“Yes”. Kelly nods, “So I believe that you have a lot of emotional trauma that you need to work through, both involving Lena, as well as other aspects of your life. In my professional opinion I believe that you have trouble processing emotions of other people, particular the more subtle ones. This is most likely due to you being born and mostly raised on an entirely different planet with an entirely different culture.” 

Kara nods and bites her lips in anticipation.

“I’m regards to Lena..... I believe that your emotional issues prevented you from working through your emotions about her. So I ultimately believe that while the pink kryptonite may have effected you, it most likely just gave you a little push to finally realise your true feelings for Lena.” Kelly explains.

“Really? Are you sure?” Kara asks with a nervous smile.

“Why, are you not?” Kelly asks, with a confused look on her face from Kara’s question.

“No, I’m not. I was just so sure that you were going to say my feelings for Lena are not real. I was preparing for the worst.” Kara explains.

Kelly smiles.

“I can assure you I believe your feelings for her are real, I have for several sessions now.” 

“Several sessions!!!! Why didn’t you tell me earlier then!!” Kara asks annoyed.

Kelly chuckles.

“Because that’s not how therapy works Kara. You needed these sessions not only for me to discover whether I think your feelings for Lena are genuine, but also to allow you to process your emotional history about her.” Kelly explains.

“I.... okay.... thank you.” Kara says.

As soon as Kara leaves the therapy sessions with Kelly she has a massive smile on her face and calls Alex.

“Hey Kara, how’d your session go?” Alex asks with a cheerful sound in her voice.

“Great!! Kelly said she’s sure my feelings for Lena are genuine!” Kara smiles down the phone.

“That’s good to hear.” Alex replies.

“Yes, I know need to find Lena.” Kara says.

“Kara, that might be difficult. She clearly doesn’t want to be found.” Alex says with a sad tone to her voice.

“I know, but I have to at least try.” Kara replies.

“Okay, what you thinking?” Alex asks.

“Well, Lena put Sam in charge of L-Corp. I’m going to fly to Metropolis to ask her, and see if she knows anything.” 

“Okay, be careful, and tell Sam I said hello.”

“Will do.” Kara smiles as she hangs up the phone and then takes off.

* * *

A few minutes after Kara took off from National City she lands just outside the Metropolis L-Corp division. Kara then makes her way inside and up to Sam's office.  Kara finds Sam office and knocks on the door.

“Yes, come in.” Kara hears Sam call out.

Kara walks in the office and sees Sam sitting behind a desk with a large amount of paper in front of her.

“Kara?” Sam asks, surprised, “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Sam. I’m here about Lena. I want to know if you’ve heard anything from her, or know where she is?” Kara asks.

Sam sighs.

“Unfortunately no. All she did was send me an email 3 weeks ago telling me she was putting me in charge of L-Corp for the foreseeable future. She didn’t tell me anything else. I tried to get in contact with her by email, by phone, and by any other means, but nothing. I have received a few hand written notes in the mail from her, but they are just about L-Corp things that I need to know, nothing personal, and no return address.” Sam says with a sad look on her face.

“So.... so you have no idea where she is?” Kara asks upset.

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry Kara.” Sam replies.

Kara remains silent as she looks down at the floor, tears appearing in her eyes.

“Kara.... why did Lena leave?” Sam asks.

Kara looks up at Sam.

“It’s..... it’s complicated..... but the long and short of it is.... I was exposed to a substance that we didn’t find out later that it ‘made me gay’, and in that time Lena and I began dating after I kissed her. Then a week later Alex found out about the substance and made a cure for me. I didn’t want to take it. But Lena and I went back to my apartment and she injected me without me knowing. When I woke up she was gone and she left me a note telling me she’d left and she was sure my feelings wouldn’t continue after.” Kara explains.

Sam remains silent for a moment.

“And have they?” Sam asks.

“Have they what?” Kara asks confused.

“Do you still have feelings for Lena?” Sam asks.

“Yes! I’ve been in therapy and had many medical tests. Everyone believes that my feelings are genuine and not just an after effect. I do love Lena, more than anything or anyone.” Kara says.

Sam smiles at Kara sadly.

“Then I hope Lena comes back soon, for both your sakes.” Sam says.

* * *

Another month passes with absolutely no communication or sign of Lena. At this point even the news cycle has become intrigued by Lena’s disappearance. Some news organisations have made claims that she’s dead, other that she finally went insane and is living in a mental hospital, while others claim she just vanished.  Of course due to the news speculation people from across the world have started the trend #FindLenaLuthor, with people posting supposed sightings of the brunette from across the world. 

Over the last several weeks Kara has been in an almost constant state of crying. She’s so devastated that Lena hasn’t returned. Kara has even taken to looking through the #FindLenaLuthor trend to check out alleged sightings of the Luthor. Due to this over the last few weeks Kara has flown to Brazil, Peru, Mexico, London, Boston, Central City, Sydney, Serbia and several other countries and cities, checking out supposed sightings of Lena Luthor, none of which have been found to be true. Kara has even got Brainy to hack into various systems to see if he can find Lena, but nothing. Kara feels truly hopeless, and like her heart can’t take much more.

Presently it has been 7 weeks since Lena left, and Kara is sitting on her couch alone, wrapped in a blanket that she and Lena used to share when they had movie nights. Kara is wearing a jumper that Lena left behind. Kara knows it is pathetic of her, but her heart just hurts too much to care.  Kara is sitting on the couch watching TV, but she’s not really watching, she’s just staring, crying, thinking about Lena. 

Suddenly Kara is shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Kara goes to pick it up, thinking that it’s just probably Alex, checking in on her, as she has been for the last several weeks. But when Kara looks at her phone she sees that it is from an unknown number. Kara answers hesitantly.

“Hello?” Kara answers, cautiously.

“Hello, is this.... a Miss Kara Danvers?” Kara hears a women’s voice ask.

“Yes...... what’s this about?” Kara asks, confused.

“I’m calling from Merlin Park University hospital in Galway. We have here a patient we’ve found identification as a Miss Keiran McArtey. We couldn’t find her in our data base so we were able to get her emergency contact details from her phone and get your information.” The woman explains.

Kara is very confused.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know a...” Kara begins, but then she realises that Lena’s middle name is Keiran, this could be Lena. “Sorry. Where did you say you were again?”

“Merlin Park University Hospital in Galway.” The woman replies.

“Yes... and uhhh..... what country is that exactly?” Kara asks.

“Ireland? Why? Are you not from this county?” The woman asks.

“No I’m not. But I’m friends with Supergirl, I can be there in a few minutes.” Kara replies, not caring if she gives away her secret identity to this woman.

“O....okay....” The woman replies confused.

“Uhmm... before I go.... how is she?” Kara asks.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you exact details. All I can say is that she is stable at the moment.” The woman says.

“Okay.” Kara says taking a deep nervous breath, “I’ll be there soon.”

Kara hangs up the phone.

* * *

Only about 5 minutes later Kara lands just outside of the hospital in Galway, Ireland. She doesn’t think she’s ever travelled that fast.  But Kara doesn’t care, she needs to know if this is Lena, and if it is, that she is okay.  Kara changes out of her Supergirl costume, out of sight, and takes a deep breath and then enters the hospital. She approaches the reception desk.

“Hello, I’m Kara Danvers. I was phoned about a uhhh Keiran McArtey?” 

The woman looks up at Kara with a smile on her face.

“Hello, I believe we spoke on the phone. Miss McArtey is on the third floor in wing B room 11.” The woman explains. “A nurse or doctor should be able to explain her condition when you get there.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kara nods.

Kara then makes her way through the hospital. She doesn’t take the elevator as she knows she can use her super speed in the stairs and be quicker.  As Kara is waking through wing B she is very nervous as she looks for room 11. She just really really really hopes this is Lena. But at the same time she hopes it isn’t, because she doesn’t want anything bad to have happened to Lena.  Eventually Kara finds room 11, the door is closed. Kara takes a deep breath and opens it and walks inside.

The hospital room is private and only has one bed. Kara notices a woman laying on the bed, but her heart drops when she sees that the woman has blonde hair. Kara wants to cry. But Kara then approaches the unconscious women and she recognises a freckle on her neck. Kara moves closer and gets her first good look at the women’s face, it is Lena. Lena has dyed her hair blonde, clearly to avoid being recognised.

Kara take in a brief sigh of relief until she realises that this means this is Lena, and Lena is in a hospital so something happened to her. Kara doesn’t have much time to panic however as a male doctor enters the room.

“Ah, hello. You must be Miss McArtey’s emergency contact.” The doctor smiles.

“Yes, I’m Kara.” Kara replies.

“Okay, well I’ll get to it. Miss McArtey is going to be fine. We were very concerned for a moment however.” The doctor explains.

“What happened?” Kara asks.

“Well a good samaritan happened to pass by and look inside Miss McArtey’s window. The person saw her laying on the ground unresponsive, in a pool of vomit. He quickly called the authorities and they were able to get her inside and bring her here. We had to pump her stomach as we believe she suffered a severe case of alcohol poisoning. The police who broke into the house said they found over 50 empty bottles of various alcohols.” The doctor explains.

“Oh... but she’s going to be okay?” Kara asks.

“Yes. However she cannot go on like this. This time she was lucky. Her alcoholism will probably kill her next time.” The doctor says.

“I... I...” Kara says with tears now in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just needed to get across how serious this is.” The doctor says kindly.

“I know, thank you.” Kara nods.

“Okay. She hasn’t woken since we pumped her stomach, it could be a few more hours. She wasn’t coherent at all when she was conscious. However a nurse tells me that she kept moaning for Kara, for you, the whole time.” The doctors says.

“Oh.... I.... thank you.” Kara replies.

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you alone with her now.” The doctor smiles and then leaves.

Kara sits herself down in a chair next to Lena’s bed and holds her hand. Kara begins sobbing, resting her head on Lena’s body.

“I’m so sorry this happened Lena.” Kara sobs, “But this time I don’t care what you do. I’m not letting you go.”

A few hours go by and Kara eventually nods off in the chair, still holding Lena’s hand. Kara is eventually woken by shuffling sound from the bed, Lena is waking up.  Lena begins to stir in the bed and soon opens her eyes. Kara feels Lena’s hand clench, causing her to look over at Kara.

“Kara?” Lena asks surprised in a soft voice.

“Hi, Lee.” Kara says with a sad smile.

“How.... how are you here?” Lena asks, still in a soft voice.

“The hospital was able to call me from me being the emergency contact in your phone.” Kara explains.

“Oh....” Lena says softly, “Thank you for coming... but... you can go now.” 

Kara finches.

“No! I’m not going anywhere!” Kara says annoyed.

“Kara.” Lena begins.

“No.” Kara says interrupting, “You left. It’s been seven of the worst weeks of my life. You just assumed that after I was cured I wouldn’t feel the same. Well guess what? I’m still completely and utterly in love with you!”

Lena gets a frown on her face.

“I.... no.... you still must be effected by the....” Lena begins.

“No.” Kara interrupts again, “Alex and Brainy have done every test they can think of and have found no pink kryptonite in my system. I have also been to several therapy sessions with Kelly. And Kelly has concluded that my feelings for you are genuine. She just believes I didn’t know how to process my feelings for you, and the pink kryptonite just gave me a push to realise how I feel about you.” 

Lena remains silent, in shock. Kara gets up and sits on the edge of the bed next to Lena.

“Lena, I love you. We don’t have to talk about this now. We will talk once you are out of here. For now you should just rest.” Kara says.

“I... I..... okay.” Lena nods.

“Good.” Kara says as she gets up again, but Lena stops her by grabbing her arm.

“Please... lay with me?” Lena asks.

Kara looks down at Lena with a smile.

“Of course.” Kara says.

Lena shuffles over in her single hospital bed and Kara lays next to Lena, on top of the covers, resting her head right next to Lena’s.

“I.... I've missed you.” Lena say quietly.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kara replies.

The two women then drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Lena is discharged from the hospital in Kara’s care. Kara and Lena go to Lena’s house that she has been renting just outside of the city. Thankfully the front door has been fixed on their arrival.  The two women go inside and sit in Lena’s living room.  Kara sits right next to Lena on the couch. Kara can tell that the police officers weren’t wrong, there are a lot of empty bottles in the house.

“Lena, what were you trying to do with these?” Kara asks, pointing to all the bottles.

“I just..... I wanted to stop feeling..... I was so upset.... I wanted to take those feelings away.... even for just a moment..... I never meant..... I never meant for it to go this far....” Lena says and begins crying.

Kara takes Lena in for another hug.

“Shhh.... it’s okay Lena. I’ve got you.” Kara says.

A few minutes later the women part and Kara smiles at Lena.

“I like your hair.” Kara say as she tussles a few of Lena’s blonde locks.

Lena chuckles.

“Thank you. I did it myself. I prefer being a brunette..... but I didn’t want the world to recognise me.” Lena admits.

“Hmm I prefer your hair brunette as well.... but you still look very sexy as a blonde.” Kara grins.

“Kara.” Lena says with a concerned voice.

Kara can tell what Lena is thinking.

“No Lena. Stop. Look, I love you. I want to be with you. Do you not still want that?” Kara asks.

“Yes, but....” Lena begins.

“No buts. We’ve both been through so much Lena. I think it’s time we both just take what we want, and I want you Lena, only you. Now and forever.” Kara admits.

Lena now gets a slight smile on her face.

“I.... I want you too...” Lena says.

“Then kiss me.” Kara says.

Lena only hesitates for a second before she jumps on Kara and forcefully kisses her. Kara just as hungrily kisses Lena back.

Finally after everything the two women have gone through. After the betrays, the pink kryptonite, and the world seemingly stacking the odds against them, they are finally together. Finally Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers can express their true feelings, and no longer be afraid that they are not real.  Their feelings for one another are the realest thing either of them have ever felt. And that thing, is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this fic. I know that it was short, but hopefully sweet. I've had this particular fic in my brain for several months now, and written for over a month. I have several other ideas I'm waiting to release/write. So if you want to check out some of my other fics and see some of my other ideas then please go ahead! I'm releasing a chapter a day for various fics for the entirety of October for supercorptober.


End file.
